1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electrostatic chuck and an electrostatic chuck.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods, for producing electrostatic chucks known heretofore include methods for producing double-layered electrostatic chucks and methods for producing triple-layered electrostatic chucks.
A known example of the former is a method that includes a step of forming an alumina sintered body, a step of printing an electrode paste for forming an electrostatic electrode on the alumina sintered body, a step of placing alumina powder on the electrode paste to conduct die-molding, and a step of firing a molded body integrated in the step of die-molding (refer to Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 also discloses that an alumina calcined body is used instead of the alumina sintered body.
A known example of the latter is a method that includes a step of printing an electrode paste for forming an electrostatic electrode on an upper surface of an alumina sintered body and printing an electrode paste for a heater electrode on a lower surface of the alumina sintered body, a step of calcining the alumina sintered body after printing, and a step of placing alumina powder on the electrostatic electrode and placing an alumina powder under the heater electrode and pressure-molding and pressure-firing the resulting product in such a state (refer to Patent Literature 2).